


Lies!

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Humor, Random & Short, Relationship Issues, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy Twitter Prompt: "You're Lying!"Lucy finds out a shocking truth about Flynn and an aspect of their relationship. She doesn't know how to handle it... Just a bit of funny, random Garcy fluff.





	Lies!

“You’re lying.” Lucy said in shock and disbelief as she couldn’t believe what Flynn had just told her.

“I’m not.” Flynn said as they were hiking through the state park to get to the city to start their mission. Since leaving the bunker, they had been discussing a very serious manner.

“You’ve been eating my sandwiches for months and not one negative remark.” She said incredulously.

“Not one good word either.” Flynn replied in amusement, Lucy frowned and smacked his arm.

“Oh!” She exclaimed in annoyance as she couldn’t believe his cheekiness.

“What?” He asked with cheeky grin as knew exactly what he was doing as he simultaneously baited her and made her worry that she had been torturing him for months. She had spent the last hour going through every single sandwich combo she’d made him to find out that her favourite sandwich combo was not his. She had been under the illusion it was something they shared a love for.

“If you hated them so much why didn’t you say anything?!” she asked him.

“You gave it to me, it was food. I wasn’t going to throw it away.” He said with a pragmatic shrug.

“But Barbecue sauce and mayonnaise is amazing.” She said as she was bewildered at how he couldn’t like the combination and the fact she had given him the same sandwich for months. He had gulped it down every time without complaint or even a face of disgust. She wondered what else he was hiding from her.

“On a hot chicken burger with toasted bread, melted cheese and lettuce; then yes. Cold turkey sandwich? No, not so much.” He said truthfully.

“Well ok, so what should go on a turkey sandwich?” She asked him.

“Seeded mustard and mayo or cranberry sauce and brie or no condiments at all. It’s not a bad thing.” He said as she made a face at the idea of not putting some sort of condiment on a sandwich.

“You hate my sandwich and you lied about liking them.” She stated.

‘Hate is such a strong word. I prefer to say I get less enjoyment from them than say other sandwiches. But for the record, I never asked you to make the sandwiches for me.” He said with a smile as Wyatt and Rufus trailed behind them glowering like two very bored children.

“Guys, you’ve been talking about sandwiches for over an hour and Wyatt's been sick twice. I'm getting hungry. Can we talk about something else?” Rufus asked them in a begging tone.

“Like why we’re here.” Wyatt added in a surly manner, he didn’t like the couple when they rubbed it in his face. Not like they did it on purpose. But Wyatt felt even the slightest look shared between Lucy and Flynn was ‘inappropriate’ so, there was no pleasing the man. There was also the fact that he didn't enjoy the time travel ride to 1963 and had indeed hurfed his guts twice.

“I told you back at the bunker why we’re here. It’s your fault if you don’t pay attention.” Lucy said dismissively as she turned back to Flynn. “Maybe you should make the sandwiches from now on.” She said to Flynn.

“Ok,” Flynn said not caring either way. Lucy pouted as she wanted to be not easy going on everything, there was no sweet victory if the battle wasn't at least a little bitter especially amusing battles like this one.

“I want my sandwich-“she started,

“With barbecue sauce and mayonnaise.” Flynn finished in amusement, the man knew how she liked her food.

“Yes.” Lucy said in a tart manner, but even she couldn’t help but smile. If the most serious fight they’ll have is over him not liking her sandwiches; she was sure they could survive anything.

“Ok, but you’re missing out on many great varieties of sandwiches.” Flynn informed her.

“I’m not afraid to step outside of my comfort zone when it comes to sandwiches: just as long as I know what I’m getting into.” Lucy said.

“You know, beef sandwiches with mustard-“ Flynn started.

“Oh shut up about sandwiches already!" Wyatt said like a moody teenager as he could see the two starting all over again. Flynn and Lucy chuckled as Wyatt picked up his pace and stormed past them to get ahead of them. As soon as Wyatt's back was to them, they allowed themselves a small amount of PDA.

Lucy swung her hand out to Flynn’s, their fingers touched and intertwined. They smiled as their let their fingers linger for a moment before letting them slide apart. They dropped their hands back to their sides as they continued walking.

 

 


End file.
